


Red Leather (Hand Me Those Heels)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Heels ain't about gender, High Heels, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), they're about confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: This is Keith. He's fine as is.





	Red Leather (Hand Me Those Heels)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender.

Heels. Allura has a closet full of them. One pair for nearly every function they’ve had the last two years. The most puzzling thing about them, at first, had been the sizes. This was, of course, before Keith knew about the shapeshifting. Because that’s a thing Alteans do, apparently. Some part of him still doesn’t believe it because aliens(!!!).

But here he is again, squirming in his formal wear, sitting on the bed while Lance rummages through Allura’s closets, Allura herself occupied with Pidge’s hair in front of the vanity. The shoe closet is open too- Lance has the habit of throwing open all the doors and not closing them after he’s nabbed whatever crop top he wanted from Allura.

Keith doesn’t want to admit it (except to maybe Shiro- he’d be quiet about it), but the heels on the highest shelve are calling to him. He used to despise them, right along with the dresses and the makeup and his god awful period (his whole god damned body), but lately…

Coran wears heels. And so does Lance, when no one’s looking. The former is so casual about it, the latter never ashamed, but always unsure. They’re both men.

Maybe Keith should just stop worrying about what looks male to others anyway and just wear the blood-red leather heels. They look about his size.

He walks up to the closet and stands on his tiptoes to reach them. It’s a bit of a stretch, but he manages, and he toes them on before the others notice.

The added height is nice. So is the shifted centre of balance. It feels right somehow. Confident.

He struts out of the room like a king. Shiro smiles, Pidge catcalls, and Hunk and Lance fan each other. Allura nods in approval, and Keith quickly stalks forward before they see the tips of his ears turn red.

This is him. He’s fine as is.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to M-chan because I have now joined the club of ''weird intro fics to fandoms'' because this was certainly not the first Voltron fic I've written and certainly the least serious, and yet I'm posting it first because I'm 500 words away from having posted 100k this year. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
